Blissful Nightmares
by Blu.Lagoon
Summary: Ash has been suffering with traumatizing nightmares ever since he was little and now they have gotten progressively worse. Gary is there to comfort Ash in anyway possible. Palletshipping


Blissful Nightmares.

* * *

Dreams are blissful, peaceful, and full of pure happiness. That's what young Ash Ketchum thought. Dreams were one of his biggest enemies – More so to speak, nightmares. They are horrible, almost surreal, very bizarre and indescribable. It was hard to think of how to explain these dreams. Ash always grew up having these nightmares, it's almost as they never end. They resume the next night, continuing their horrible magic upon this Pokémon trainer who was stressed about this, day and night, afraid to sleep the next night but always manages to let sleep overcome him. The dreams start off normal, almost warm and welcoming, as though the clouds reached out their long white and pink arms to embrace the sleeping adult, letting him drift off into the air, letting all his worries go and drown himself in quiet slumber. That's how it always went. Then as he is floating with a smile on his sleeping face, the clouds turn dark, and everything around him goes downhill from there. One night there could be blood, the next is him being eaten alive by his own Pokémon – He looked weary the next morning, dark circles engulfing the skin under his eyes, his body in a cold sweat after waking up. His husband, Gary would be worried most of the day, sometimes asking Ash if something happened. Ash gives him a weak smile, replying that he was alright. But Gary didn't believe it, though he knows how stubborn Ash can be – Hell, even Pikachu knows that something about Ash is off lately. The young trainer decided it was best not to pester his family with his stupid nightmares; Even though they have been happening for years, so he kept quiet _**until one night.**_

" No . . . "

Ash mumbled into the sheets of the bed him and Gary shared. His eyes screwed shut, too tight which made tears peek at the corners of his eyes. His fist clenched the blanket; continuing to move around the bed – Rolling and tossing himself around. The researcher beside him began to awake from his slumber. Gary has heard Ash multiple times before, but not like this, not how Ash was mumbling the emerald boy's name over and over; he began to worry and shifted his body to his other side to face the antsy trainer. The brunette studied his husbands movements to see if Ash would calm down anytime soon. Not going to lie, but Gary Oak was irritated at this point. Nonstop, Ash would move around the mattress, groaning in discomfort from his dreams, making Gary wake up each time. He was always groggy at the lab, cranky too, which made it very difficult for his fellow researchers to talk to him about work – He already hated how stressful this job was, now he dislikes it even more; then again, he can't blame this all on Ash. Gary sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment, then proceeded to wrap his arm around Ash, pulling him closer to his own body. " Ash, " His voice hoarse; he cleared his throat and spoke softly. " Ash, wake up. " He added, moving pieces of black hair away from Ash's panicked face. " Gary, " Ash tossed himself, stuffing his face into Gary's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks, soaking themselves into the researcher's shirt he wore. Gary rubbed Ash's back affectionately, whispering quiet ' Shh's ' in his ear to calm him. Then, more words stumbled out of his mouth, which brought Gary to worry even more; " Don't leave . . . ! " Emerald eyes stared, worriedly at the trainer below him. Burying his face into Ash's hair, Gary kissed his head, embracing the younger boy tightly. "It's okay Ash. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, "Gary replied, hoping Ash would hear him somehow in his dream. Soft whimpering emerged from the younger, making the ladder's eyes sadden to watch his beloved suffer. Finally Gary whispered his name while resting his palm on his shoulder, shaking him gently, "Ash, c'mon, wake up. You're dreaming again. "Those sienna eyes shot wide open with terror. A small yelp escaped his chapped lips, and his hands balled up into a fist and were pushed against Gary's chest, almost pushing him away. "Wait Gary where are you going? "The brunette's eyebrows knitted together in confusion – Ash was still asleep. "Nowhere Ash I'm not going anywhere. But you're dreaming again. "Sienna eyes looked up to those soften emerald orbs. Ash may have been asleep still, but when he looked into those gorgeous eyes of his husband, he swore he was in another world; somewhere pure and calming. Those green eyes pierced into Ash's, almost like a trance; Ash was put under a spell while looking into his eyes. "Gary . . . "The researcher shushed him one last time before coiling his arms around his lover's frame, pulling him closer. He then kissed Ash's head again, bringing him to a deep sleep. Gary's lips curled into a smile at his work of putting his 'baby 'to sleep. Now it was his turn to fall into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock, usually the time Gary has to get up and leave for work. He showered, then dressed himself, then made breakfast. Quiet footsteps came down the steps- It was Ash. "Mornin'. "The trainer mumbled while he ran his fingers through his messy raven hair, he winced as he pulled a few knots from his locks of hair. Emerald eyes focused into the hazy sienna ones; Ash had barely awoken from his sleep. He figured that he didn't hear Gary get out of bed this morning. "Sleep well? " Ash hummed in response, walking behind his husband and wrapping his arms around his waist, planning several kisses on his back. "Do you have to go to work today? " Mumbled the sleepy boy. Gary chuckled as a reply, "Yes. I do. I have lots of work to do at the lab today. "He heard a whine from Ash, knowing he was disappointed in hearing his response. "Hm," Gary hummed, thinking of something while he prepared the still cooking food; Ash nuzzled his chin into Gary's back, looking up at a side angle of his face. "Hm what? " Ash asked, grasping Gary's arm and hugging it close to his chest, "How about I take you out for dinner tonight? " He shifted his position so now his body was turned to Ash with his tailbone leaning against the counter top, his arms coming around to embrace Ash. " Ahh, alright. I guess that will make it up for you leaving me today. " Ash pouted, bringing his face closer to his ex-rival's. They shared a kiss before they started to eat. Ash said his goodbye's to his husband as he left for the day – Now all he needed to do was clean the house and himself and get ready for later tonight.


End file.
